


The Witching Hour

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious new deputy joins the office and things get really weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witching Hour

“Let me get this straight. You have arranged for me to transfer into the Marshals Office in Lexington, as a Deputy US Marshal, all to track down an artifact.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I am telling you.”

“And while I am there, I am supposed to try and keep a lid on things, right?”

“Well, yes.”

“Artie… what aren’t you telling me?”

She could see him fidgeting, she could feel his thoughts.

“There are going to be ferrets, aren’t there?”

He sighed heavily, “Yes Morgana, there will probably be ferrets.”

“Why me, Artie? Why not Pete or Mika, or even Claudia?”

“Because you have the gift. You are our only witch, and you will be needed… and…”

“And?”

“Well…”

“Artie… now, I have not got time for this, what the hell am I walking into.”

“When he was young there was no sign, but your gift may trigger his gift. Well trigger his awareness of his gift.”

“Who, and what gift, Artie.” Her tone was dangerously soft. Even though he was miles away in South Dakota, Artie shivered. Annoying a witch was unwise, especially one with Morgana’s powers and self-control, she would know a thousand tiny ways to make his life utterly miserable.

“Raylan Givens. On his father’s side… well a couple of times removed really, so the risk is negligible…”

“Artie…”

“Alright, alright… Telepathy. He might start to hear and see people’s thoughts.”

“Raylan Givens.” Artie flinched at her tone. “The quick draw specialist.”

“Yes.” 

“You expect me to tell an unhappy, angry man with a gun, and the will and training to use it, that his skills are in part due to his gift and that if he starts hearing things and seeing things that this is perfectly normal and he shouldn’t say anything so he doesn’t wind up locked away in a mental institution.”

“Well, yes.”

“And setting aside the gun for a moment, if he wants to ask me how I know all this, what do I tell him?”

“You’ll think of something.”

“Artie!!”

“Show him where his true love lies.”

“Meaning?”

“You’ll figure it out.”

She was just building up a good head to steam to rip into him when her screen went blank. “Dammit…” Morgana wanted to explode right then and there, but if she didn’t step on it she would be late. She slapped the Farnsworth shut with more force than was really advisable.

_Places to go, people to fix, artifacts to neutralize and some sanity to keep. Right. Fine._

Morgana pulled herself together and squared her shoulders. Head up, crossed the road, and walked in the front door of the courthouse with a confidence that she didn’t feel.

Up the stairs, in through the Marshals Office door, pause in the doorway to get her bearings. It didn’t require much of a gift to maintain stillness for a few seconds to scan everyone in sight. Commit them to memory. That was one part of her gift that she was relieved to possess. Total recall.

“Chief Deputy Art Mullen, please.” She said to the secretary.

“I’m Art Mullen, miss…”

Morgana turned, taking in a balding older man standing just behind her staring curiously. She smiled and stepped forward holding out her hand. “Deputy Morgana Roberts.” She watched as he searched his mind for the details, and brief flash of embarrassment and then he frowned a little. “I thought you were starting Monday?”

She shrugged and smiled, silently cursing Artie, “Would you believe eager to get started?”

He laughed at that. “Welcome to the Lexington Office. I’ll get you started.”


End file.
